


A caricature of intimacy

by Wolfstaric



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominatrix, M/M, Multi, Smut, anyway, im too lazy for this - Freeform, low-key rape warning, maybe idk, sort of elol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstaric/pseuds/Wolfstaric
Summary: Voldy wants to try something new ;)
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Voldemort
Kudos: 21





	A caricature of intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit, plz don't have too high expectations mkay?  
> And yes, I did hate myself more and more for every word I wrote.

There was a knock at the door and the cloaked man rose gracefully from his seat. The sound echoed in the big, cold, empty room. No one had been allowed inside for days. Until now.  
“Enter,” Voldemort said. The words came out whimsy and excited, not at all with the authority and superiority he had hoped. Then again, this was a big day. Excitement was to be expected.  
The door opened and two men stepped inside. One had a posh look about him as he bowed respectfully to his master. His hair was white as snow, tied sophisticatedly in a bow-tie in the back. His figure was tall and lean, and the colour of his eyes was just about undetectable under the layers of fear and respect.  
“My lord,” he said. “You asked to see us.”  
“Yes, Lucius,” Voldemort confirmed. “I have urgent business for you and Mr Crouch here.”  
The other man was shorter and more muscular. He had a ragged and worn out exterior, but his eyes glimmered with passion and admiration.  
“I’m honoured, master,” Lucius replied and bowed once more.  
“As you should be. This is not your common task. It will require abilities not yet tested, but I’m sure you two are the only men able to provide satisfactory results,” The dark lord said. The statement made Barty shine with pride. Serving and pleasing his master was all he ever wanted. Voldemort turned to the younger man with a mischievous grin. “Your rugged physique will be of great benefit for me, I’m sure.” Lucius eyebrows creased at this remark.  
“What would you have us do, sir?” he asked.  
“Give me your arm, Lucius,” Voldemort said and extended his hand. Malfoy bowed again before offering his left arm to his master. The bold, noseless man forced the sleeve up with such force that Lucius’ skin burned for a quick, frightening second. The red eyes admired the skull residing there. His serious demeanour was then suddenly broken by a smile so wide and sweet that you would never imagine the cruelty of the man behind it.  
“My lord?” Lucius stammered, no doubt horrified by this sight. Voldemort's smile disappeared at once. He stared into Lucius’ eyes with the usual vileness again. Lucius swallowed sharply, fearing the punishment he'd surely receive for ruining the dark lord’s mood. Voldemort tilted his head slightly, then he effortlessly ripped Lucius’ shirt open, letting buttons fly across the room and settle on the floor in a furious clatter.  
“Take off your clothes,” he said. Lucius could not believe his ears. “Both of you.” At first, Barty looked scared, but then a twisted smile spread across his face.  
“Sire?” Lucius asked again. His hand was hugging his wand, still hidden in his right sleeve, tightly, preparing to fight for his life. As if he would ever dare stand up to the dark lord. “You couldn’t possibly mean-”  
“Remove your clothes at once!” Voldemort demanded again. Realising there was no way to get out of this with his life spared, Lucius did as commanded. His skin pricked from the cold air of the manner, as he stood in the middle of his own drawing-room, completely naked. Voldemort ushered the shirtless Barty closer to Lucius. The young man licked his lips in one quick snakelike motion and Lucius felt the warmth returning to his body. Slowly, but surely. This surprised him. He had predicted that he would be scared, not… aroused. Voldemort let his hand trace down Barty’s stomach as he leaned in close and whispered seductively,  
“And your trousers.” The wind from his breath made Barty’s hair dance. They locked eyes for a second before Barty dropped his trousers to the ground to reveal the giant member he had hidden inside them all this time. Lucius couldn’t help but stare at it. Mesmerized by its magnificence he stepped closer. “Surrender your wand, Lucius,” and Lucius obeyed. He threw the stick to the side and rushed in to grab a wand of a different kind. Barty winced in surprise and pleasure as Lucius started rubbing him forcefully.  
“Slowly, my dear. Slowly” Voldemort directed, and Lucius’ pace indeed slowed down. Barty copied him and a moan slipped from Lucius’ lips at the touch. He bit his lips. He didn't know if he was supposed to enjoy this. Was he allowed? Because he couldn’t deny that he liked it. And it embarrassed him immensely.  
“Let it out, my child,” Voldemort said and touched Lucius’ cheek graciously. Lucius grunted in relief, letting out a loud moan.  
Voldemort sat down in the big chair and watched them intensely.  
“Now, Lucius,” he said. “Use your mouth.”  
Lucius knelt down on the floor and looked to Voldemort for a last desperate hope of pardon, but in those burning red eyes, he could see nothing but tyranny and lust. He swallowed hard as he turned back to face Barty’s erected meat stick.  
“Just do it,” Barty whispered with a slight grin.  
“Silence!” The dark lord roared. Lucius froze in fear and could therefore neither resist nor prepare himself, as Barty pushed Lucius’ head towards him. Barty’s thickness filled his mouth and throat with such haste that Lucius thought he was going to spew for a second. Tears started to build in his eyes as a result and he desperately tried to drag for air, but his airway was blocked-  
“This is pathetic. On your feet, Malfoy” Voldemort sighed. He flicked his wand and a chair appeared beside the two naked men. “Get on it,”  
Lucius stepped towards the chair with slow, hesitant steps. His bottom didn’t as much as touch the wood of the seat before Voldemort spoke again, in a banal, matter-of-factly tone. “Other way. On your knees.”  
“My lord, I don’t think-” Lucius tried, but stopped himself abruptly as Voldemort's wand stared at him threateningly.  
“Do not defy my orders, Malfoy,” he said in the same calm tone as before. “You wouldn’t want to end up like the Potter’s, now would you? Hm? That's what I thought. Good boy. Go on Barty.”  
Kneeling on that chair, with his ars bare for his master and colleague to see, Lucius felt a mixture of many emotions. Hatred, fear, curiosity... excitement. Longing. That longing was fulfilled as he felt something wet massaging between his ass cheeks. Lucius couldn’t resist the groans from escaping him as Barry’s tongue entered him. Voldemort drew a shaky, excited breath from his corner of the room. “Yes, let it out, my child” he spoke. His pupils were dilated and behind them, his usually burning red eyes had turned a calm, attractive brown.  
\----  
Lucius felt a gash of horrible pain as Barty’s baloney pony was pushed inside him. He screamed, a sharp cry, and Voldemort growled enthusiastically at the sound of it. As he stepped closer to the men it was clear that his figure had become more lively and bright.  
Lucius moaned loudly and uncomfortably at the continuous thrusts. It felt like his hole had burst wide open at the forced entry. He hadn’t hurt this bad ever before. Yet, something about this felt oddly comforting. Almost like he enjoyed being used, being played with. Slowly but surely the pain departed and the pleasure overcame him. 

“Oh my god!” He cried, finally giving in to it all and letting himself enjoy it. But his pleasure was cut short as a harsh red light flew across the room and spread unspeakable pain through his body.  
“Come again!?” Voldemort roared.

“I’m sorry master” Lucius screamed through the pain. “Please-”

“What are you to say?”

“Oh my lord, sire!” He cried. “Oh, my lord!”

“Very good,” Voldemort said and released him from the curse. The statement hadn’t particularly offended him, but Voldemort was happy giving punishment wherever he found an opportunity. He had waited for this for so long, after all. He had to make the most of it. 

Barty had continued pounding him throughout this interaction and pleasure returned instantly and overwhelmed him slightly. His hips buckled uncontrollably, and Barty’s magic stick slipped in deeper still. Barty balls smacked against Lucius and he groaned with every thrust.  
“Slowly, my boy. Take your time,” Voldemort reminded him and slowly approached them. He placed himself behind Barty and joyously took in the sight of his subjects before tugging the young man's head back by his hair. His mouth was mare inches away from Barty’s as he breathed in his musk. The dark lord didn’t look as dark as he had previously done. His skin had regained colour, hair had begun growing on his head, and, was that, an outline of- a nose!?  
Barty was so completely overcome with lust that he mindlessly licked his master's cheek. In the span of half a second Voldemort had transfigured his wand into a whip, and hit it vigorously over Barty’s buttocks. Barty gave out a sharp cry.  
“Don't get too excited, you little snake,” Voldemort said, almost disgusted. Thereafter, he left Barty’s side and leaned over Lucius, bent over on the chair. “You are a very faithful servant indeed,” he said, before smoothly caressing his servant’s inner thigh. He let his hand wander further up and didn’t hesitate or a second as he grabbed Lucius’ pathetically leaky cock in his hand and massaged it carefully. Lucius almost screamed. His eyes flew back in his head and he moaned and sighed excessively. Voldemort smiled warmly. Then he too started moaning, mirroring Malfoy’s every sound. 

“Oh… My l-lord…” Lucius managed to let out between wails. He looked up at his master and was shocked by the sight he met. Before him stood no longer the pale bald noseless freak he had come to fear, but the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His dark hair lay loose and stylishly upon his head. His skin was warm and filled with life and his nose was sharp and altogether beautiful. Who would have thought…  
Lucius felt like he was about to explode, when the touches suddenly stopped, and he felt the dull reality once again. The beautiful man turned to Barty, and Lucius caught a glimpse of his sharp jawline before Barty shoved himself in again and Lucius’ hair flew down in front of his face and covered his sight.  
“Put this on,'' he heard the man say. That voice was undoubtedly Voldemort’s, but it had gotten a tint of warmth and was somehow more attractive. Lucius tried desperately to look over and see what he was talking about but Barty’s hard jabs made it impossible to control any movement in his neck.  
Voldemort handed Barty a dark, metal mask and watched attentively as he pulled it over his head. “Perfect,” he sighed and traced his fingers down the younger man's arm. When he reached Barty’s hand, he let their fingers entangle. He bit his lip seductively. Then he backed away slowly, still holding Barty’s hand in his. “Come on.” Barty groaned excitedly as his master nodded to the door in the corner. He pulls himself out of the white-haired man on the chair and lets Voldemort lead the way to the other room.  
“But, sire,” Lucius whined, after having been emptied, “what about me? I'm not done-”  
“You can finish yourself, Lucius” Voldemort interrupted before closing the door with a bang.

Lucius remained on that dirty old chair. His mind raced in confusion. What just happened? Why did Voldemort need him for this? And why did he have this horrible feeling of jealousy in the pit of his stomach? He couldn’t figure out why Voldemort would choose Barty over him. Had he not been a most loyal and dutiful servant to the lord? He had indeed. He had done every last thing his master had asked of him, and he could not stand for this unfair treatment. He stepped off the chair and staggered to the door with determination. He swung the door open and was met by the sight of Voldemort jabbing Barty forcefully against a dresser. The Light from the drawing-room illuminated the room. Voldemort’s head twitched around as he realised they’d been disturbed.  
“Get out of here!” He hissed. But this time Lucius didn’t obey. He ran towards them, pushed Barty aside and placed his lips on Voldemort’s. Lucius felt the animal roar inside of him as he threw his master down in the bed. Voldemort crawled in the sheets, trying to sit up. “You miserable scum!” He shouted. “That’s enough!” But Lucius simply grinned and shook his head. He leaned over him and ripped his black robes off, to reveal a toned and muscular body underneath. Where had Voldemort hidden this beauty? And why? Lucius could barely contain his glee as he turned the helpless Voldemort around and grabbed his bare ars. Then he pressed himself inside him, just as Voldemort had had done to him only minutes before. And Voldemort moaned helplessly. His face crumpled up, his hands desperately gripped the sheets.  
“My lord, you are as tight as an unworn glove,”  
“Tom, c- call me T- Tom!” Voldemort begged, positively breathless. “Please.”  
“Your beauty is unmatched, Tom,” Lucius whispered, and Voldemort quivered under him.  
The dark lord had never looked so small.


End file.
